Nov15Updates
November 30th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Deadpool Bi-Annual #1 *Lost in Adaptation: The Shawshank Redemption *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront - Angry Review *Renegade Cut: Ran *The_Director: Delores and Delores: Old Southern Ladies Talk & Play Battlefront *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Condemned 2: Bloodshot *MikeJ: Shaq Soda *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Legend of the Dinosaurs *MMO Grinder: Dragomon Hunter *The Weekly Thing: #1 - Pendulum Magic for Beginners *Animerica: 25 The Hard Way: After Story Trailer *Ask Lovecraft: Zaman's Hill November 29th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pixels *Chris Stuckmann: On Fanboying *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Night Trap (Sega CD) *Ask a Ninja: Question 37 - Final Words November 28th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - It's Big, It's Heavy, It's Wood *Anime Abandon: Blood: The Last Vampire *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie: Part 5 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Victor Frankenstein *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Better Than Life *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 9 - To Helm and Back *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 22-23 November 27th, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics - November 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Captain America: Civil War Trailer - Quick Thoughts *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Wars The Old Republic (Imperial Agent) First Half *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie: Part 4 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Good Dinosaur & Victor Frankenstein *MarzGurl: Movie Rant - Jem and the Holograms *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Episode 39: Weirdmageddon Part 2 *Word Funk: Thirsty for Spider-Man *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Smuggler's Bounty *Ask Lovecraft: Biography November 26th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie: Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Zelda Thanksgiving Special *Calluna: Sailor Moon Retrospective 1992 Anime Season 1 *Stuff You Like: Life-Changing Magic of Tidying Up (KonMari) *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *MarzGurl's Sketches: Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters From Beverly Hills *Rocked Reviews: Danzig - Skeletons *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Creed & By the Sea *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 19-21 November 25th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Ms. Velma's Most Incredibly Magnificent Christmas Week *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie: Part 2 *Renegade Cut: Ridley Scott and the Cohesive Oeuvre *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Simple Plan - No Pads, No Helmets *Ask Lovecraft: Medieval Times *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 19 November 24th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Dragon's Lair *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie: Part 1 *Dudley Dtoons: Conroy Cat - I Got a Mario Question Block! *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Destiny Deoxys *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Creed *Battle Geek Plus (show): Bad Dudes (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Sucking Is The Best Part *PawDugan: King's Quest Parts 13 & 14 *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 18 November 23rd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Tales of Suspense #52 *Lost in Adaptation: Sharpe *Renegade Cut: Rashomon *Gaming Wildlife: If Telltale Games Were 100% Honest With Us *Cover By Cover: Riff - Steins;Gate *Best For a Buck: Best Plays - Abelardo *Film Brain: Channel Awesome UK ALcon 2015 Panel *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 55 - Say Uncle *Ask Lovecraft: Civility *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 17 November 22nd, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): 10 Powerful Pixar Parables *Specials: Doug Reviews - The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *The Good Hook: Divination *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 16-18 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Basewars - Man vs. Robot *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 16 November 21st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Pancake Rage *Anime Abandon: Ayane's High Kick *Bum Reviews: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 & The Night Before *Some Guys I Know (show): Break Dance Battle 2015 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Distant Origin *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Paladins *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking: Adventure Time - Stakes *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Kryten *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Extras - Water, Murder, and MF DOOM *Word Funk: Quantum Gigolo *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 15 November 20th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Part Two *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Game Review - Star Wars: Battlefront *MikeJ: Reverend Popoff Strikes Again! *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Shades of Grey *The Bargain Boy: AAGH-Termath - Spectre *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 8 - Dark Onion Rings *Comic Book Issues: The Geek unboxes Wil Wheaton (Sort of) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Polarity Switch - Masta Artisan *Ask Lovecraft: Twilight Zone *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 14 November 19th, 2015 *The AngryJoeShow: Fallout 4 - Angry Review *Mud2MMO: PUG Life *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Home Alone & Sicario *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Jirachi the Wishmaker *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 13-15 *Backlog Heroes: Let's Play Until Dawn Part 8 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Return to Zork *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 54: Joy Ride *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 13 November 18th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Kirk Cameron's Saving Christmas *Shark Jumping: Vlog - Disney Reboots, Yay or Nay? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Touchstone *Il Neige: Is Cloud Good for Smash? *Infomercialism: Hunger Slices! *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 53: Full Disclosure *MMO Grinder: Rocket League *Ask Lovecraft: Mary Shelley *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 5, Episode 12 November 17th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Conquest of the Commercials *The Yomarz Show: Top 5 Fallout 4 Mods (so far) *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon Heroes *You Know Who: Under the Lake & Before the Flood *Fright Bites: (Belated) Halloween Special 2015 Part 1 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Dr. Mario (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 11 & 12 *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 27 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 8-14 November 16th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Action Comics #252 *Lost in Adaptation: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter *Renegade Cut: Yojimbo *Cover By Cover: Tiger & Bunny *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Garfielf: Repercussions for Lasagna *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Stella Glow *Gaming Wildlife (show): Support Don Bluth *Ask Lovecraft: The Singularity *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 26 - Denshi Sentai Denjiman Episodes 1-7 November 15th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Pros n' Cons - Star Trek Into Darkness *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 10-12 *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Recess is Over! *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 25 - Battle Fever J Episodes 50-52 *Lesbian Talk: Double Doctor Action *Battle Geek Plus (show): Super Mario Bros. Hammer Time November 14th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Honking Your Own Horn *Rap Critic Reviews: Hotline Bling by Drake *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Survivor *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Love the Coopers & Bridge of Spies *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Vs. OtherJoe in WWE 2k16! *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Sins of the Sisters *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Swarm of the Century *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 24 - Battle Fever J Episodes 43-49 November 13th, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Return of the Jedi *Hagan Reviews: Zsazsa Zaturrnah (with Linkara) *Gaming Wildlife (show): Serious Business: Office *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - The Siege *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 5 - Parts 19 & 20 *Word Funk: Let's Judge Shia LaBeouf *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Ep. 23 - Battle Fever J Episodes 36-42 *Ask Lovecraft: Currency November 12th, 2015 *Mud2MMO: Smurfing *Stuff You Like: Good Omens (Aziraphale & Crowley) *Specials: Doug Reviews - The Peanuts Movie *Chris Stuckmann: Man Cave Tour *Rocked Reviews: MUTEMATH - Vitals *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokémon 4ever *Backlog Heroes: Let's Play Until Dawn Part 7 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 7 - Timeline-Stopping Makeup *MarzGurl: Seeing Sentai Episode 22 - Battle Fever J Episodes 29-35 *Lesbian Talk: Totally Episode 97... *Battle Geek Plus (show): Gears of Duck Hunt November 11th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th, Part VI: Jason Lives *Rantasmo: Harry Potter & the Oh God I've Made a Huge Mistake *Il Neige: Top 5 Amiibo Problems *Linkara: Atop the Fourth Wall Movie Trailer *MarzGurl's Sketches: Perfect Blue *Rocked Reviews: Moving Pictures with Bring Me The Horizon *Ask Lovecraft: Yoga *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 7-9 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Launch Event November 10th, 2015 *Best for a Buck: Papers Please *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Do We Holiday Too Early? *Toons These Days: Sonic Boom *Il Neige: Pokemonth - The Spell of the Unknown *MarzGurl's Sketches: Adventures of The Little Prince *MikeJ: Fallout 4 Beer Review *Specials: Making of NC - Children of the Corn *MMO Grinder: Browser-Based - Starbreak *PawDugan: King's Quest Parts 9 & 10 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Contra (NES) November 9th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Daredevil #1 *Lost in Adaptation: Goldfinger *Best for a Buck: Best Plays - Baby Elsa Dental Implants *Renegade Cut: Seventh Samurai *Cover By Cover: The Future Diary *Infomercialism: Can You Juice Cheese? *MarzGurl's Sketches: Glitchy *Gaming Wildlife (show): Gaming Wildlife at NEBRASKON! *Weird Video Games: Weird Video Games Charity Stream! *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 52: Jail Break *Ask Lovecraft: Greek Mythology *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Gungoose (Halo) November 8th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Supergirl *The Count Jackula Show: Return of the Living Dead (Part 2) *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Kreator - Hordes of Chaos *The AngryJoeShow: Halo 5 Review & Spoilers Discussion! *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Goodnight Mommy & Freaks of Nature *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 7 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Peanuts Movie *MarzGurl's Sketches: Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 51 - The Return *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Let's Kill Willy Wonka *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Contra November 7th, 2015 *Ross's Game Dungeon: The Secret World *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (Voyager): Warhead *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 6 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Spectre & The Peanuts Movie *Bennett The Sage: Behind the Scenes: Sins of the Sisters *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Star Wars: The Force Awakens International Trailer *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Bridle Gossip *Battle Geek Plus (show): Channel Awesome Cameo Reel 2015 *MarzGurl: Farewell, FamiKamen Rider - Commentary *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 50 - Political Power *Word Funk: Naps Are Just Tiny Deaths November 6th, 2015 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Part 1 *Projector: Spectre/Second Coming *Ross's Game Dungeon: Uncanny Valley *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dancin' It's On *The Bargain Boy Reviews: AAGH!! - Spectre *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 5 *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 5 - Parts 17 & 18 *Ask Lovecraft: Graduation *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 49: The Message *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: All Love Lost - Joe Budden *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks, Tiny Titans, and Meat November 5th, 2015 *Screen Crashers: Final Fantasy - Advent Children (ft. Doug Walker & Many More!) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spectre *Ross's Game Dungeon: Go To Hell *Mud2MMO: Support Roles in MMOs (Classic episode) *Rocked Reviews: Manegarm - Manegarm *The Cinema Snob: Blooper Reel - The Cinema Snob & Nostalgia Critic's Passion of the Christ *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 4 *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Until Dawn Let's Play Part 6 *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Pokemon 2000 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 6 - Bearida *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 48: Story for Steven *Battle Geek Plus (show): Call of Duck Hunt: Ghosts November 4th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Suckula *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1: A Matter of Time *Blood Splattered Cinema: Frankenhooker Part 1 *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 3 *The Count Jackula Show: November Update *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - TV 4-Way *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 4-6 *Ask Lovecraft: Inferiority *Vangelus Reviews: Gigantic Action Scorponok November 3rd, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Hocus Pocus *Il Neige: Pokemonth - Mewtwo Strikes Back *Lucky Six: Regurgitate *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Top Gun (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 7 & 8 *Tyger: Mud2MMO Extra Life Charity Livestream Announcement! November 2nd, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: More Fun Comics #73 (Green Arrow) *The AngryJoeShow: Halo 5: Guardians Angry Review *Cover By Cover: Planetes *Infomercialism: A Week on Juicing - Day 1 *ChaosD1: Chaos Reviews - The Park *Ask Lovecraft: Variety *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 47: Shirt Club *Word Funk: Dice Funk - A Whole Ball Thing *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Offroad (Transformers Generations) November 1st, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Shark Tale *Specials: Doug Reviews - Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension *Gaming Wildlife: H.E. *Projector: Macbeth (2015) / Regression *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Pyramaze - Legend of the Bone Carver *Some Guys I Know (show): Footloose Too *Specials: Making of NC - Event Horizon *Chris Stuckmann: Scary Movie Binge! *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Full Throttle (PC) Category:Updates